


Make Cake Not War

by FrenchKey



Series: Coming Together [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Milkshakes, Misunderstandings, Thor's stories of Asgard, Tony's inability to sleep like a normal human, oblivious boys, these boys are such nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: How Bucky met Tony and everything that happened afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very fluffy. Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any fluff induced cavities. Carry on.

Bucky was released from SHIELD custody, with a clean bill of mental health, on a Wednesday in February. Well, it was as clean a bill as anyone could ever get from SHIELD. In other words, they’d decided that they’d cleared out all of his old programming and triggers and that he was unlikely to snap and kill anyone. He moved into the tower with Steve the very next day. Steve declared that the two of them had been apart long enough and promptly handed over the guest bedroom in his apartment to Bucky. Apparently it would be ‘just like old times’. Bucky sincerely doubted it but he kept his mouth shut.

For the next few months he wandered around the tower and the streets of New York much like the ghost he had once been. He slowly, but surely, relearned old pleasures and found new ones. Cold, sweet, creamy drinks from high street coffee chains were a hit. Dance clubs were not. Natasha very nearly laughed herself sick when she overheard him bemoaning the death of rhythm and decent music to Steve. The next day he found an IPod sitting on his bedside table, pre-loaded with a selection of old and new songs. There was no note but no one else could have got in and out without waking him.

Eventually, he stopped pretending to be a hermit and began to spend more and more time inside the tower but outside his and Steve’s apartment. The other Avengers treated him just like they treated Steve and he was folded effortlessly into their midst. He began to learn new skills and take part in some of their team rituals. When Clint learned that he couldn’t cook particularly well but didn’t mind being relegated to chopping duty he soon found himself roped into helping make team dinners. Thor often found him when he sat on the roof and joined him in companionable silence, or else told his own people’s stories of the constellations. He didn’t notice it happening, but Bucky began to feel like he belonged.

***

He met Tony on a Monday in May. He’d known the man existed, of course, but they’d had no real interactions. Apparently something big was going down with Stark Industries and Tony had been flying all over the place trying to sort it out. Bucky couldn’t say he really understood, especially since he’d got the story from Steve who definitely didn’t understand, but he certainly hadn’t been prepared for a half-sleepwalking billionaire to collapse on top of him in the communal kitchen.

It had been a perfectly normal day but Bucky’s sleep had been a bit disturbed. He’d been woken up by a nightmare and then been kept awake by the noises coming from Steve’s room. He didn’t begrudge the man his fun but he did think they could at least have taken it to Natasha’s floor. She was the only one that lived there after all. In the end, he’d decided to go to the communal kitchen and make a cup of cocoa and hope that they’d have gone to sleep by the time he got back. He was glad of his heightened reflexes when he turned around to discover someone standing in the doorway, wobbling like he was going to pass out. Bucky shoved his mug onto the counter and made it just in time to catch Tony before he hit the floor. He was about to check for a heartbeat until the man in his arms let out a loud snore.

Bucky had carried Tony up to his room and put him into bed. He’d removed shoes, belt and jacket but otherwise left him as he was and simply tucked the blankets around him. He did stop for a minute to look at Tony. The man was obviously worn out and, more than that, worn thin. He looked like he needed a solid week of sleep and several good meals. Bucky shook his head and closed the door. In the morning, Tony was gone but there was a beautiful pair of knives lying on the kitchen table, addressed to Bucky, in the morning.

That set the tone for their next few interactions. They always met in the middle of the night and Tony was never fully functional. They did manage a few brief conversations but Bucky ended up putting Tony to bed more often than not. He was never still there in the morning and there was often a small gift left behind. Bucky was never sure what to do with the stuff he’d been given. He didn’t need any of it and he also wasn’t keen on the idea that Tony was trying to pay him for looking after him. He brought it up with Steve one day when he caught Steve fiddling with the e-reader, his latest gift from Tony.

‘It’s how he shows affection,’ Steve explained. ‘He’s not good with words, so he gives you things. It’s not like he can’t afford them. You should use them. He'll probably stop if he thinks he's given you something you like.’

Bucky took Steve’s words and his insight on board. Steve always had been good at reading people, even if he had most often used the talent to find people’s sore spots and dig at them until they threw a punch. The next time he met Tony in the kitchen, Bucky was sitting, e-reader in hand, with a warm cup of cocoa from the pot on the stove. Tony looked slightly more awake than he had in past interactions and he turned, as if to leave the room, as soon as he saw Bucky.

‘Stay,’ Bucky said, motioning to a seat.

Tony sat down, looking wary. Bucky sighed and got up to pour him a cup of the cocoa. He handed it over and dropped back into his seat. He waved the e-reader.

‘This is great,’ he started.

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal. I just thought you wouldn’t have one and everyone needs an easy way to access books and…’ Tony babbled.

Bucky held up a hand to silence him.

‘I wasn’t trying to make it a big deal. I was going to ask if there’s a way you can organise the books? I’ve got tons and I hate having to scroll through pages and pages of titles to find the one I want.’

Tony blinked and slid his chair round the table and began to explain the intricacies of creating and organising collections. Bucky smiled and refilled the cocoa mugs when they began to get empty.

Things became easier from there. Bucky learned that if he had a technical question ready, Tony was less likely to bolt when Bucky did nice things for him. Bucky would distract him with something he needed help with and then hand him food, or sugary drinks. Tony would automatically consume them as he spoke. Bucky found that Tony was home more and more often as his company emergency finally began to wind down and, as a result, he began to look slightly more healthy.

One day, Tony cornered him in the kitchen, almost vibrating with tension and speaking even more quickly than normal. Bucky continued chopping the vegetables for the paella Clint was intending to make for dinner. He knew Tony would get to the point in his own time.

‘Listen, Buckster, Buckaroo, my friend. I need to ask you something and if you could not stab me that would be great. Not a good start, I know. Sorry. It’s probably super insensitive and you won’t want to talk about it and you’ll probably hate me and they might never find the body but it’s kinda killing me quietly over here and…’

Tony stopped to draw a breath.

‘Not going to kill you, Tony,’ Bucky murmured.

He saw Tony deflate slightly at that.

‘Look, I know I shouldn’t, but I’m just going to come right out and ask. Did you kill my parents?’

Bucky put the knife down carefully and turned to face Tony. The man looked like he was walking towards his execution. He was pale and shaking and Bucky recognised that this was something very important to Tony. He thought carefully before he answered.

‘Not as far as I know. I know my memory’s… not all there, still, but I don’t think they’d have sent me for that. From what I do remember, they were always careful to keep me away from familiar faces. They wouldn’t have wanted to risk me failing, the way I eventually did with Steve. I can’t be completely positive though. There’s always going to be a chance that it was me.’

Tony rocked back and forwards from his toes to his heels. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he was frowning. All of a sudden, all of the tension in him released and he huffed out a gusty sigh.

‘Yeah, I believe you. Is there any more of that cocoa over there? I swear I don’t know what you do to it, Buckster, but you make the best goddamned cocoa in the world.’

Tony prattled on in the background as Bucky fixed him a cup of the cocoa. Bucky wasn’t really listening but he got the feeling Tony wasn’t really talking to him anyway. That wasn’t really how he’d expected his afternoon to go, if he was honest. He always tried to be honest with himself these days. He turned the conversation over and over in his mind, dissecting it and slotting some new observations into place in his mental attempt to understand Tony. He figured Tony wasn’t really a person he’d ever fully understand but it was interesting to try. There was something about the billionaire that just made Bucky want to get under his masks and under his skin. He wasn’t sure what it was. It was similar to the impulse that made him want to take care of Tony.

***

They became easier in each other’s company after that. Something eased between them that Bucky hadn’t even realised was taut. Tony smiled and joked more frequently and the extravagant gifts tapered off. That’s not to say Tony no longer gave him anything but his gifts were more understated and tailored better to Bucky’s preferences these days. Bucky began to spend time in the workshop and Tony could be found in the common kitchen more often.

‘What the hell happened in here, Barnacle?’ Tony asked one day as he surveyed the damage to the kitchen.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and growled. He was covered, head to toe, in flour. There were streaks of batter in his hair and his hands were covered in streaks of different food colouring. At some point he’d obviously scratched his nose as well because there was a wide blue streak up one side. Every surface in the kitchen was covered in dirty utensils and bowls. Three cake tins stood to one side, each and every one blackened and smoking. Ingredients seemed to have exploded across everything. It looked like every single Avenger had come in and been part of a massive food fight and then disappeared.

‘Cake,’ Bucky muttered, arms crossed and shoulders hunched.

‘This… is not cake, Buckaroo. This is a war zone.’

Bucky couldn’t deny that Tony was right. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d made such a mess but it was clear that things had spiralled wildly out of his control. Tony walked over to him and reached out, rubbing gently at his nose. Bucky blinked softly at him and Tony retracted his hand suddenly. Bucky's nose felt unusually warm. Tony whirled away and waved his hands at the mess on the counters like some sort of wizard.

'You, shower,' he ordered. 'Then get back here and help me tidy up this chaos. Is there a recipe in here somewhere? Nevermind, I'll find it. Go on, shoo.'

Bucky allowed himself to be shuffled out of the kitchen and before he knew it he was back in the bathroom he shared with Steve, stripping down and stepping into the shower. He dropped his clothes into the laundry chute and felt a momentary pang of sympathy for whatever poor schmuck had to try and clean his pitiful baking efforts off of them. He stood and let the water wash through his hair and over his shoulders, clearing away the remnants of the flour and also some of the tension from his repeated failures.

As he washed his hair, Bucky thought about the moment in the kitchen. Tony had been right up in his space, but that wasn't unusual these days. Tony was a tactile person. Everyone who knew him knew that. It was the look in his eyes when Bucky had caught his gaze and the speed with which he'd retreated when he noticed Bucky looking back. It was strange. He let the thoughts drift away and focussed on the repetitive motions of washing himself. Showering had become something of a private thinking time for Bucky, ever since he'd moved into the tower. There was plentiful hot water here and no need to conserve soap in case they couldn't afford any for the next few weeks. He found that the water and the steam often helped to shake lost thoughts and solutions to problems loose in his head.

When he finally stepped out of the shower, he was no closer to unravelling the mystery of Tony's behaviour but he had noticed that his own thoughts kept returning the other man's lips and the way they had looked, so close to his own. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with that but that was true of a lot of things these days. He stuck with his usual strategy and accepted that it was odd and moved on. He dressed in soft, comfortable clothes and headed back down to the kitchen.

The room was nowhere near as spotless as it had been before he decided to try baking, but it was certainly much cleaner than he had left it. The dirty dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher and the surfaces had been wiped clean of residual flour. Ingredients were stacked neatly in rows. It looked, all of a sudden, like the kitchen he had grown up in. It had been both the sanctuary and the domain of his mother and he remembered clinging to her skirt as she moved around preparing dinner. He must have been about four. He shook his head, the memory lost its grip, and Tony's kitchen was Tony's once more.

'Right, then,' he muttered.

Tony waved his hands expansively.

'What kind of cake are we making then?' he asked.

'Uh, well, I was just tryin' to make a vanilla sponge an' then I was going to layer it with buttercream and jam and maybe do some fancy icing. I mean, you don't gotta stay and help, I'm sure I'll work it out.'

'I'd like to help. Baking is just chemistry you can eat. I've not done it for ages but it's not the kind of thing you forget how to do. What's this for anyway? It's not for you. You seem more like a chocolate kind of a guy to me, Buckster.'

'It's Steve's birthday, day after tomorrow,' Bucky admitted. 'I always used to sneak a bit of cake for him from the bakery down the street, even if it was only a mouthful. I thought this year he could get a whole one.'

Tony smiled at him.

'Yeah, the Capsicle seems like a pretty vanilla guy to me,' he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Bucky had to laugh. He didn't have the whole context for whatever that meant but he was pretty sure it was something to do with having a boring sex life. That was nothing like Steve. It seemed that Tony had been taken in by the Captain America persona just as so many other people had. Bucky wasn't going to burst his bubble and tell him any different. It'd be funny to watch him work it out on his own.

'You might be surprised,' was all he said.

'I might,' Tony admitted, 'But I doubt it. Cap's such a stick-in-the-mud.'

He wasn't wrong, Bucky thought. The thing was, Steve Rogers was anything but. It just seemed like Tony hadn't really met him yet. He'd learn.

'So, are we making this cake or what, doll?' Bucky asked and then slammed his mouth shut.

He hadn't meant to say that. He was aware that Tony was speaking again in his usual rapid fire way but he wasn't really paying attention. He hadn't meant to say that. He'd always used doll as a term of endearment. Mostly for the girls he stepped out with and, once or twice, for the men he'd met by the docks or in certain bars that had taken him home and wanted something specific from him. He hadn't really remembered that clearly before but it all came back to him now in a rush. He didn't want Tony like that, though. Did he? He remembered the way the sight of Tony's lips had stuck in his head earlier. Experimentally, he thought about what might have happened if he'd leaned forward and met them with his own. He had to turn quickly and think about Old Mrs O'Neill from down the hall and the way she'd wandered around with her dressing gown hanging open to save himself from an unfortunate embarrassment. He shelved his sudden revelation for later and turned his attention to Tony's explanation of how molecules impacted baking time, or something.

Three hours later, they had a cake that was baked, layered and frosted attractively. Tony offered to hide it on his own floor until Bucky needed it to give to Steve. He took him up on the offer, thankful that he wouldn't have to try and hide it from Steve for several days. Hiding food from that man was almost impossible, especially when it was sweet. He also couldn't help but think that it would give him an excuse to spend more time with Tony, and soon.

***

The day of Steve's birthday dawned bright and clear with Steve nowhere to be found. He was presumably away for his usual morning run. Bucky grumbled his way through his morning routine and then sidled off to Tony's penthouse apartment before Steve got back. Tony was curled up on the couch, snuggled under a blanket and sound asleep. His tablet lay on the floor under an outstretched hand, telling the story of exactly how Tony had found himself in that position. Bucky smiled at the sight and picked the tablet up, placing it on the coffee table. He considered leaving Tony to sleep and just leaving with the cake but before he could make up his mind, Tony blinked awake. He frowned at Bucky standing in front of him and then held his hand out.

‘Coffee,’ he demanded.

Bucky’s first instinct was to tell the man to get it himself but his legs didn’t obey his brain and he found himself in the kitchen filling the machine. Tony wandered in behind him and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s brain stalled. A few seconds later he felt Tony stiffen and attempt to move away but Bucky’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrists. Tony growled.

‘Sorry. I… I’m sorry,’ he muttered into the back of Bucky’s t-shirt, ‘Let me go? I’ll just…’

‘Shush,’ Bucky said, ‘It’s fine, doll. Stay where you are.’

Tony stayed. Bucky didn’t know what had possessed him. He now had Tony’s warm body plastered against his back and, possibly even worse, he’d slipped and called him doll again. Tony rumbled sleepily, almost a purr, and went boneless. Bucky easily took his weight as he continued making the coffee. He wanted to read into it, to think that Tony was cuddling in because he felt some of the same affection and attraction that Bucky felt for him, but he knew it was more likely that he was simply both warm and available. Tony was a tactile person and he was still pre-caffeine. He tensed as Tony began to nuzzle the fabric of his t-shirt.

‘How’re you so warm?’ he mumbled.

‘It’s a side-effect of the serum. Steve’s exactly the same,’ Bucky replied absently.

Tony’s hand had begun to stroke up and down his stomach. He could tell that the movement was entirely absent minded but it was still having far too much of an effect on him. He shifted his weight slightly and wished he weren’t still wearing his comfy home clothes. Sweatpants did nothing to conceal awkward boners. He watched the coffee drip into the pot and tried not to shiver. Tony was obviously half asleep. He couldn’t mean anything by it. Bucky had to remember that.

‘Mmmf, muscles…’ Tony muttered.

Bucky’s breath caught and he couldn’t hold back a small moan as Tony’s hand slipped beneath his t-shirt and began to stroke over his stomach. Was Tony actually still asleep, Bucky wondered? He had to be. Why would he be stroking Bucky otherwise? He was asleep and probably dreaming. That was it. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the coffee level finally reached high enough that he could pour a cup. He gently reached down and pulled Tony’s arms free. Spinning around carefully, he reached out to catch Tony as he pitched forward. Except Tony didn’t pitch forward.

Tony stood, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. He looked sleepy but was quite clearly fully awake. Bucky had no idea what to do with that. Had Tony meant it? He doubted it. He quickly grabbed the cup of coffee and pushed it into Tony’s hand.

‘Here, coffee!’ he blurted and fled.

***

Thor found him, ten minutes later, sitting on the roof. He sat down just outside of touching distance and stared at the horizon. Bucky uncurled himself enough to lean over and gently thump his head on Thor’s upper arm. He wished he could do it hard enough to erase the last half hour of his life. He had no idea what had happened in the kitchen. Hope and despair warred in his chest. He knew what he wanted it to mean. He also doubted that it was what Tony intended it to mean. Tony had never shown any interest in him in the past. Bucky wasn’t even sure that he liked men like that. He’d hoped, obviously, but he had no proof either way. It would be just his luck to begin to fall for someone completely unattainable.

‘Something troubles you, Friend Barnes,’ Thor stated.

Bucky deflated all of a sudden. Here he was, curled up in a ball on the rooftop, leaning on Thor. It was essentially the same position he’d found himself in with Tony not half an hour ago and he knew he felt nothing but friendship for the God of Thunder. Obviously Tony felt nothing more for him. It was exactly the same thing.

‘You ever fall in love with someone, Thor? Or, not even love, just… the potential for it? An’ then find out that person thinks you’re just a friend?’ Bucky asked.

Thor hummed quietly.

‘I believe I know the feeling of which you speak. Allow me to tell you a story,’ he began. ‘Once, over three hundred years ago, Asgard made war with a neighbouring realm. The politics are not of any import. The tide of battle turned badly against my people and many great warriors were lost, or injured upon the field so severely as to be unable to continue the fight. My father was trapped within the Odinsleep and there was naught he could do to help. My mother held the throne as Regent and sent me forth at the head of a battalion of Valkyries to lead a renewed charge. Among their number was a wonderful young woman by the name of Kara. She was a warrior of great renown, despite her relative youth and she was the most beautiful of the Aesir, to my eyes. During the long nights as we marched to battle, I walked the camp. A good commander should know their troops and I tried to be the best commander I could be. Kara and I formed a friendship during those trying times and she fought by my side in the skirmishes. She was a sight to behold as she fought. Beautiful and deadly, I could not help but begin to fall. One night, I declared my regard to her.’

Bucky was enthralled. He had forgotten his own pain and was sitting up straight, hanging onto Thor’s every word. He’d heard many of Thor’s battle stories before but they were often the stuff of legend. He told of battles fought by his father, or his friends. Sometimes he told stories of his childhood and his more innocent exploits around the palace. He never spoke so openly of his own adult life, or of his heart. Bucky had to admit that he was touched that Thor would do so now, to comfort him. He was also desperate to know how the story ended.

‘She rebuffed me,’ Thor continued, ‘By telling me that not only did her heart belong to another but also, that my form was not pleasing to her, for I was a man. Her beloved fought already, in the battle we went to join and Kara knew not whether she still lived. She had joined my ranks in order to discover her beloved’s fate and to help end the war that kept them apart. I was nothing in the face of such ardent devotion and I gave my sincerest apologies and attempted to withdraw. She bade me sit. She told me that she did not desire my companionship in life and love but she would continue to treasure my friendship if I would continue to give it. Even now, she and her beloved, the Warrior Sif, stand as two of my closest companions. I would not trade their friendship for the whole realm of Asgard.’

Bucky sighed as Thor finished his story. He saw what Thor meant and he completely agreed. Tony was far too important to him to give up his friendship over something so silly as a hopefully passing fancy. He knew that. He just wished that Thor had been able to give him some hope. He made to get up but Thor rested a hand on his arm and held him in place.

‘Do not leave, yet, my friend. Yes, my tale does not end as you, or I, might have wished, but I did not come here to add to your despair but to lighten its load upon you. I do not doubt that the end of my tale will not be the mimic of the end of yours. Do not doubt his heart, my friend, for it beats strong and true. Stay awhile and listen.’

With that, Thor stood and left Bucky sitting on the roof, his thoughts even more of a swirling mess than they had been before. His tale would end differently? What did Thor know that he didn’t? He was so busy trying to sort out the inside of his head that he didn’t react to the footsteps coming closer. He assumed it was yet another Avenger coming to offer words of cold comfort. Accordingly, he jumped and almost squealed as Tony dropped down next to him, so close that he was practically sitting in Bucky’s lap. He launched straight into speech without even drawing breath.

‘Yeah, listen to the big guy. He’s all personal doom and gloom but he knows what he’s saying. Saw right through me days ago. Told me I should do something before I lost my chance but I thought he was seeing things. I tried. I mean, the cake was pretty blatant. At least, I thought so and you didn’t even react so I thought the immortal god was wrong for once. This morning was, well yeah, ok, it was partially sleep deprivation talking but I thought I’d give it one last shot, just in case you really were that dense. I thought I’d blown it completely when you bolted but obviously not. I mean, it was me you were talking about, right? This is going to be super, super awkwa-’

Tony was cut off mid-sentence as Bucky reached out and laid his hand across his mouth. He waited a second or two until Tony’s brain caught up with his voice and he stopped trying to speak.

‘It was you I meant, doll. I like you and I’m attracted to you. I’d like to take you out. How’d you feel about that?’

Tony was nodding even before Bucky had moved his hand. As soon as it was gone he leaned over and planted a huge kiss on Bucky’s mouth. He supposed that was answer enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [ Skye_wyr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr) for the excellent beta job! This would have a lot more random British phrases without her help.

The next day, Bucky was exercising in the gym when JARVIS interrupted him with a message.

‘Sergeant Barnes, Sir would like to inform you that he wishes to take you out tonight. Seven o’clock, dress nice, were his specific instructions.’

Bucky carefully lowered the weight he had been using to the floor and wiped his face on his top. 

‘Sounds good to me,’ he replied. ‘Tell him I’ll see him then, please, JARVIS.’

‘Of course, Sergeant.’

‘Thanks, JARVIS.’

He looked at the big clock on the wall. It was only three at the moment so he had plenty of time to get ready. He sat back and picked the weight back up. He may as well finish his workout.

***

Three and a half hours later, he was standing in front of his closet staring at all the clothes and trying not to panic. It was ridiculous. He hadn’t had a panic attack for weeks and here he was. Clothes should not be this hard. He stalked out of the room and into the living room. Steve was stretched out on the couch with a book and a cup of coffee. Bucky poked his shoulder. Hard. He snickered as Steve flailed.

‘Are you ever going to grow out of that?’ he groused.

‘Probably not. Now, help me,’ Bucky ordered.

At that, Steve finally looked up and promptly squeaked.

‘Is there a reason you’re standing out here in the buff, punk?’

‘I don’t know what to wear,’ Bucky grumbled. ‘Jerk.’

Steve began to laugh. His face turned bright red and he doubled over, clutching his knee. Bucky stood and watched him for a moment then punched him in the shoulder and walked away. At least he chose to use his flesh hand, although he was beginning to think that was too kind. He should have known better than to expect that jerk to be any help. He had the fashion sense of a colourblind marmot anyway. And now he wasn’t even making sense inside his own head. Wonderful.

The contents of the closet hadn’t changed any when he returned to it. He pulled out a few of his nicer shirts and some soft jumpers. How nice was nice? He didn’t know where they were going. How was he supposed to know what it was appropriate to wear if he didn’t even know where they were going? He was about to work himself up into a right state when Nat appeared right behind him. He took inventory; big hoodie, no makeup, hair up. Results were inconclusive. 

‘Pronouns?’ he asked quietly.

‘They, please,’ Nat replied. 

Bucky nodded. He still found it hard to tell how they were feeling day-to-day the way Steve seemed to be able to. He did his best to always remember to ask though. Nat seemed to appreciate it. 

‘Do you know anything about what Tony’s planned?’ he asked

‘Yes,’ Nat replied, ‘I’m not telling you though.’

Bucky turned and glared. Some help they were. They stuck their tongue out at him and began to rifle through the closet. They pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that Bucky knew clung attractively to his ass. He mostly knew that because people kept walking into things when they saw him and Steve had sounded an awful lot like Ma Barnes when he’d told him they were indecent. He almost didn’t duck in time as Nat threw a soft, grey shirt at his head. 

‘Those, with your boots,’ they said and walked straight back out.

Bucky considered being offended for all of two seconds and then he noticed the time. He rushed to pull on the clothes Nat had chosen for him and then went into the bathroom to try and tame his hair into something that resembled some sort of style. He considered leaving it loose but he knew that he’s just end up being annoyed by it. Ponytails looked stupid on him. In the end he tucked it up into a messy bun and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that Nat had done a good job. He looked nice but not like he’d tried too hard. He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his boots.

Steve whistled when Bucky walked into the living room. Nat just smirked from their position in Steve’s lap. Bucky stuck his tongue out at the pair of them and began the lengthy process of tying and buckling his boots. They were black leather with silver features. Nat had assured him that they were ‘punk’, whatever that was supposed to mean. Steve had thought it was hilarious. Bucky loved them. They looked amazing and they were really comfy.

‘Oh my god,’ Nat drawled, ‘Roll your sleeves up, you heathen. Show off those forearms.’

Bucky glared at them but complied. He had to admit that they were usually right about fashion. He supposed they wouldn’t have recommended it if the arm was going to be a problem. In the worst case scenario, he could always roll them back down.

He looked at the time again as soon as he’d finished. He had five minutes. He suddenly wished that he’d asked Tony where they were meeting. Was he expected to go to the common area? Stay here? The garage? God, it had been years since he’d last been on a real date, even if you didn’t count the years he’d been an icicle, which he tended not to. It wasn’t the same now, anyway. Dance halls were non-existent and he wasn’t really sure Tony was the sort of guy who went for necking in the back of a movie theatre. He hadn’t a clue. 

He’d almost managed to work himself into a proper state when there was a knock on the door. He ran a hand down his jumper and shuffled in place. Steve and Nat stared at him. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Tony stood on the other side in a casual grey suit. His shirt was a gorgeous wine red and he wore it without a tie. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was smirking.

‘Ready to go, sweet-pea?’ he asked.

Bucky nodded silently, mouth too dry to speak. Tony was gorgeous. He’d known that before of course, but dressed up, at his door and taking him on a date. It was all a little too perfect. He turned to wave goodbye to Steve and Nat and found them both standing behind him. He jumped and glared. Nat had always been able to sneak up on him but Steve had no right to be able to move that silently. It was indecent in a man of his size. The two of them reached out in unison and each placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Bring him back by midnight,’ Nat said.

‘Drive carefully,’ Steve added.

‘Call us if you need anything at all,’ Nat told him.

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,’ Steve said.

Bucky closed his eyes and prayed for strength. Ridiculous, the pair of them. When he opened his eyes Tony was looking legitimately freaked out. Bucky looked behind him to see that Nat and Steve were both glaring. He huffed and shook them off. 

‘Leave him alone, guys. I’m a big boy. I can look after myself.’ 

At that, Nat wheeled around to face him. Steve followed.

‘And you!’ Nat barked. ‘Look after him. You trained me. If you hurt him…’

They didn’t need to finish the sentence. Bucky held up his hands and backed away slightly.

‘Reading you loud and clear. No hurting.’

‘Can we leave now?’ Tony asked, smirking at them.

They pretended to think about it and then moved aside. Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him along, whispering that they should flee while they still could. Bucky giggled and then tried to cover his mouth. God, could he be more embarrassing? Tony smiled at him and pulled him into the elevator. It began to glide downwards, silently. They stood and looked at each other. Bucky wracked his brain for something interesting or funny to say but there was nothing there. Tony was fidgeting with his cuff. All of a sudden they met each other's eyes and collapsed into giggles.

‘So, about them Dodgers,’ Bucky drawled.

***

Bucky stepped out of the car and looked around. This wasn’t at all what he had expected but it was certainly a far better idea than a fancy restaurant or an awkward movie date. They had pulled up in front of the New York Transit Museum. The place was dark and looked closed but Bucky had no doubt Tony had a plan. He hoped it wasn’t a plan that ended with him picking the locks. Although… that could be quite fun he supposed. It had been a while since he’d had a date that could have ended in requiring bail. Tony looked at him, surprisingly unsure of himself. 

‘This. Is going to be excellent, doll,’ Bucky said.

Tony beamed.

‘I know a guy that works here. Tries to buy at least one of my cars every year. He’s a good guy. There’s a side door and the guard will let us in. I thought this might go over better without a crowd of paparazzi?’ 

Bucky took his hand.

‘Lead the way,’ he said.

True to Tony’s word, a guard met them at the side door and let them in. The place was darker than it would have been during the day, but they sky outside was still fairly light and there was low-level lighting so they could see plenty well enough. They wandered around, dragging each other from exhibit to exhibit like children and geeking out over the inner workings of engines. They came to a stop in front of a replica of a car Bucky recognised.

‘Did you ever get it to fly?’ he asked.

‘You recognise it?’

Bucky could tell Tony was shocked. He smiled, thinking back to that night. The Expo had been wonderful and the car had been one of the highlights, despite the malfunction. Turning around to find Steve gone though had almost given him a heart attack. 

‘I saw the display. Thought it was the swellest thing I’d seen all year. I’ll admit, the future wasn’t all I’d imagined it to be, what with the amount of traffic and none of it in the air.’

Tony’s jaw dropped open and then he began to laugh.

‘You are a massive troll,’ he accused.

‘You only just noticin’ that, doll?’ Bucky asked, winking.

Tony spluttered and shoved him gently. 

‘Come on, you’ve gotta see this,’ he said, grabbing Bucky’s hand and dragging him on.

***

The pair of them spent several hours wandering around the museum and pointing out interesting things to each other. Eventually they’d seen all there was to see and they left the same way they’d entered. The security guard tipped his hat to them as they passed. Bucky had to hold in the snort that wanted to escape at the sight. He felt more like a teenager that was sneaking around than he ever had when he was actually a teenager. The evening had been perfect and he was wishing that it didn’t have to end. Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him along the pavement.

‘Come on, slowpoke!’ he muttered.

‘Are we not getting the car back?’ Bucky asked.

While he was definitely not against spending more time with Tony, it was a fair walk back to the tower and the weather was awfully warm. He didn’t fancy sweating his way across half the city while he was on a date. He guessed that probably made him a bit vain but, then again, if Steve was to be believed, he always had been.

‘Yeah, Happy’ll pick us up when we’re done. I wanted to take you somewhere else first,’ Tony replied.

Well that explained that then. Bucky let himself be led along the pavement, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s hand holding his. He’d assumed that the handholding would stop once they were outside and Bucky was moving in the desired direction but Tony hadn’t let go. He was tempted to let go himself but he recognised that he didn’t really need to. It wasn’t the forties any more and no one was going to jump him for daring to hold a fella’s hand in the street. He couldn’t help snorting at the thought.

‘Something funny, snookums?’ Tony asked.

‘I was just thinking how this kinda thing,’ he lifted their joined hands in illustration, ‘Woulda got us jumped back in the day. I figured no one would bother now and then I kinda thought it’d be funny if they did. Since we’re us and all. Don’t think it would go awful well for them.’

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked.

‘I can see the headlines now. Winter Soldier punches homophobe! Well, they probably wouldn’t be that sympathetic. The press is a bit hit or miss with the whole supporting LGBT rights thing but I totally see where you’re coming from. We’re definitely not the gays you wanna punch.’

‘Excuse you, darlin’,’ Bucky drawled, ‘I am bisexual thank you very much.’

‘Oh, well, my apologies, dear. How could I be so inaccurate?’

Bucky caught Tony’s eye and they burst out laughing. It took them several minutes to get themselves back under control.

‘But technically, I’m pan, so yeah that was a bit incorrect of me,’ Tony said.

‘Yeah but I knew what you meant,’ Bucky replied.

Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Bucky looked back, one eyebrow quirked slightly. It took a moment but the tension eventually drained out of Tony’s shoulders and he resumed his usual bouncy stride. A few moments later he swung left, nearly dragging Bucky off his feet behind him.

‘We’re here!’ he cried, pushing open the door of a tiny, slightly grungy looking diner.

Bucky followed him inside and joined him on a vinyl-covered booth seat. The table was slightly sticky. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony stuck his tongue out.

‘Real mature, doll,’ Bucky muttered, trying not to laugh.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Tony returned, ‘I know it doesn’t look like much but this place does the best milkshakes in New York. They’re gonna blow your mind, sugarpuff.’

Bucky just blinked at him. Milkshakes? He’d spent a bit of time before the date frantically Googling first date traditions and expectations in the twenty first century. He knew that coffee never meant coffee and movies were still an excuse to neck in the back row. He hadn’t seen anything about milkshakes though. Maybe the milkshake was just a milkshake? But what if it wasn’t? He was interrupted from his spiralling thought about milkshakes by a waitress appearing out of nowhere and thrusting two menus at them.

‘Specials are on the board,’ she droned and disappeared again.

Bucky blinked. Tony took one look at his face and burst out laughing.

‘Yes, I’m sure she’s not a robot,’ he murmured, ‘I tested her with a directional EMP once. Didn’t even blink. That’s just what she’s like.’

‘She must really hate her job,’ Bucky replied, ‘I don’t think I’ve seen someone look that unimpressed since Ma told Stevie he couldn’t have dessert until he finished his cabbage. Man but he hates cabbage.’

‘Reeeaalllly…?’ Tony drawled, ‘Well isn’t that interesting information?’

‘I want no part in whatever you use it for!’ Bucky replied instantly. 

‘Fair enough. What kind of milkshake are you getting?’

Bucky quickly turned his attention to the menu and scanned the milkshake flavours. There were a lot. 

‘I’m getting a chocolate caramel with whipped cream,’ Tony continued.

‘Vanilla,’ Bucky said.

Tony’s expression was comically horrified. Bucky wondered if he’d fall over if he was nudged. 

‘Vanilla? VANILLA?! I bring you to this bastion of milkshake magic, this palace of perfection, this tower of… something or other, whatever, to get the best milkshakes ever made and you get vanilla?!’ 

Bucky struggled to keep a straight face. 

‘Well, y’see, it’s the final arbiter of milkshake goodness.’

‘How’d you figure that?’ Tony asked.

‘If you can’t make a good vanilla milkshake, you shouldn’t be trusted with any other type. Yeah, they’re the standard but they’re standard for a reason. Vanilla is a classic and you don’t mess with the classics.’ Bucky explained.

‘Humph,’ Tony grumped.

‘Are you ready to order?’ the magically appearing waitress asked, sounding entirely disinterested in their answers.

‘Uh…’ Tony said.

‘Yeah, we are. I’ll have a vanilla milkshake please.’

Tony added his order and the waitress vanished again.

‘Does she always do that?’ Bucky asked, wide eyed.

‘What, the appearing and disappearing thing? Yeah, that’s just her,’ Tony replied.

‘Weird…’ Bucky muttered. 

They chatted quietly about the museum and their favourite cars for a few minutes until the milkshakes arrived. Despite everything Tony said to the contrary, Bucky could tell that he liked the flying car prototype. He suspected that there was at least one working version in the world, even if it wasn’t commercially available. 

The waitress appeared and dropped their milkshakes in front of them and vanished again without a word. Bucky watched as Tony grabbed his and took a long drink. He felt decidedly uncomfortable as Tony let out a truly sinful moan and immediately wrapped his lips around the straw for a second mouthful. He thought Tony was probably teasing him but it was unfortunately working. He wriggled a little in his seat and distracted himself by lifting his own milkshake and taking a drink. 

Oh.

OH.

He let out a pornographic moan of his own and immediately took a second gulp. This was worth risking brain freeze for. He had never tasted such a perfect blend of milk and ice cream and flavouring in his life. People called vanilla boring. This was anything but. It burst across his tongue in a bright, refreshing buzz of flavour. Tony had been right. It was perfect.

Bucky turned to face Tony, prepared to wax lyrical about the perfection in a cup that stood in front of him. He paused when he noticed that Tony was shifting a little in his seat and looking away. He was almost worried until he noticed the bright red stain on Tony’s cheeks and realised that the other man was blushing. Huh. Apparently he wasn’t the only one affected by his companion’s vocal displays of pleasure. Good to know. He turned his attention back to his milkshake and the conversation back towards cars. 

The conversation lasted them all the way through the milkshakes, the car ride home and the elevator ride to Bucky’s floor. The two of them stepped off the elevator and Tony walked down the hall with Bucky to the door of his suite. Bucky turned around to say goodbye and realised exactly what this looked like. He blushed and then cursed himself for blushing. He was suave dammit. He didn’t blush like some sort of virgin just because an attractive man had walked him home. Except, apparently, he did. 

‘I guess this is it then,’ he stuttered. ‘Thanks, Tony, I had a swell time.’

Suave. Put together. Charming. At least, he had been in the past. He knew he had been. Apart from the fact that Steve had teased him about it recently, he had memories of it. Memories of him charming the stockings off a lady at the dance hall (literally). A memory of him sidling up to a man in one of those bars, muttering a few suggestions into his ear and then going home with him. He knew he’d been capable of flirting once. Apparently these days his prowess deserted him in the face of Tony smiling at him. He was sure Steve was inside somewhere laughing at him.

‘I had fun too,’ Tony replied, smiling softly. ‘I’d like to do this again sometime?’

Bucky nodded so quickly it felt like his head was going to fall off. Tony smile widened slightly.

‘I’ve got a board meeting tomorrow and then some R&D stuff to do. How about the day after?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, uh, that sounds, yeah, great,’ Bucky stuttered.

Tony smirked and leaned forward. He was going to kiss him. Bucky just knew it. He tried to keep a straight face but he was lighting up inside. He’d been wanting to kiss Tony for weeks and now he was going to get a shot. Tony’s face drew closer to his and then it swerved away. Bucky had a split second to be confused before he felt Tony’s lips brush his cheek. 

‘To keep you going until then,’ Tony murmured.

Bucky suddenly found all of his lost charm and forwardness. He growled low in his throat and reached out to grab onto Tony’s wrist. He used his grip to pull the unresisting man forward until the were pressed chest to chest. Tony was suddenly flushed and his lips had parted slightly. Bucky reached out and cupped the side of his face before leaning forward and taking his lips in a deep kiss. He’d imagined that their first kiss would be gentle and sweet, possibly even hesitant. This was anything but. Tony immediately got with the programme and kissed back the intensity quickly building. Within moments Bucky had his tongue in Tony’s mouth and Tony had a hand in Bucky’s back pocket. Bucky growled again and broke away to take a breath. Tony whined.

‘That… wow. I did not expect that…’ he muttered.

Bucky laughed.

‘Ain’t I just full of surprises, doll,’ he replied.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Tony’s again.

‘To keep you going until next time.’

He gently disengaged from Tony and slipped through his door, shutting it behind him and leaning against it with a no-doubt goofy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
